Sakura, Syaoran, and the Nowhere Island
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran get stuck on an island alone... what adventures will come about them?It's finished!
1. The Storm

Sakura,Syaoran,and the Nowhere Island   
Chapter 1-The Storm   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This is the life!No homeworks,no math problems..only the sun,the sea and later the sand!"gushed 11-year-old Sakura Kinomoto,raising her arms.   
  
Her class is spending the day on a field trip to a nearby island to observe marine life.But that doesn't mean they can't swim in the sea for a few hours!   
  
"Too bad both Eriol and Tomoyo can't join the trip."Tomoyo has a recital today and Eriol volunteered to accompany her.   
  
In the corner of her eye she saw Li Syaoran looking at her intensely.She whirled around just in time to see him blush and make a quick move to hide behind the life boat.   
  
"Since when did you enjoy playing hide-and-seek,Li-kun?"asked Sakura.   
  
"Since never.I,uh,dropped something,that's all.Y-Yeah,it's got absolutely nothing to do with my feelings-"Realizing he's just digging himself a deeper hole of trouble,he clammed up and ran away,blushing furiously.   
  
She shrugged then turned her attention back to the beautiful view.Suddenly the skies darkened.   
  
"What's happening?"Sakura could sense that this is not just an ordinary rain.It was a gorgeous weather awhile ago,so why did it become like this all of a sudden?   
  
"Maybe Syaoran knows the answer."She thought before looking for him.   
  
Syaoran stood still,his eyes shut in concentration.A minute later,he opened them."This is not a natural storm.This must have been manipulated by magic or something.B-But who would do this?"   
  
"Hey Li,let's go!"yelled Yamazaki.   
  
"Huh?Where are we going?"he asked,confused.   
  
"Ms.Kaho said our boat is having an engine trouble.We gotta use the lifeboats to go back."explained the boy.   
  
Li looked at him skeptically."Is this another one of your stories?"   
  
"Li,I wouldn't joke about something as serious as this!Now come on!"He pulled Syaoran to the group.   
  
"Ok,get into the lifeboat one by one!There's enough space for everyone."ordered Kaho amidst the chilling wind.   
  
After the girls have settled in,the boys began to take their places too.Syaoran was about to hop in too when he suddenly noticed something very wrong.   
  
"Look,we don't have all day,Syaoran."said Kaho impatiently.   
  
He turned to his teacher."Sakura isn't here!"He looked up at the boat."Sakura!Sakura!Get in here,hurry!!"   
  
"Syaoran,where are you?Where is everyone?"Sakura hugged herself.It was getting really cold!She then heard her name being called.   
  
She hurried to the source of the voice and gasped.   
  
"Sakura!"Li was flooded with relief.She's ok!   
  
"Why are you all down there?"asked Sakura.   
  
"No time to explain.Sakura,jump!"ordered Syaoran. "I can't!It's too high!"   
  
"You've got to!You're gonna drown!"   
  
Her emerald eyes were wide with fear."I'm scared!"   
  
He held out his arms."I promise to catch you..now jump!"   
  
Sakura hesitated before nodding.She locked her gaze on Syaoran's assuring face before positioning herself to leap.But a giant wave suddenly crashed on the boat and Sakura.   
  
"Sakura!!!"Everyone cried.   
  
Syaoran,meanwhile dove to the icy water to rescue Sakura.Fortunately,she's just within his reach.He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up to the surface to breathe.   
  
"Syaoran!Sakura!!"Kaho called out.   
  
"We're fine,Ms.Ka-"Another wave crashed on them,but he refused to let go of Sakura.They surfaced again,but he realized they were getting farther and farther from his classmates because of the currents.   
  
He decided to swim where the currents will take them.He glanced at her face.   
  
"She lost conciousness!"He embraced her tighter.No matter what happens,he will make sure Sakura will make it back home safely.   
  
But only God knows whether they're heading home or to Russia.They might be swimming in the Sea of Okhotsk already!   
  
After what seemed like eternity,he spotted a piece of land.With renewed vigor,he swam to the island.Minutes later,he and Sakura were lying on the sand.   
  
He looked wearily but happily at the sleeping Sakura."See?I told you you'll make it safely on land." With trembling hands,he reached out for her while feeling the urge to close his eyes and go to sleep.   
  
"I love you so very much,Sakura.."   
*******************************************************   
NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:   
THE MORNING AFTER- See Sakura and Syaoran try to begin their adventure to survive the isolated island in the middle of who-knows-where. FOR COMMENTS AND VIOLENT REACTIONS,E-MAIL AT: sheilaym@yahoo.com   



	2. The morning after

**Sakura, Syaoran, and the Nowhere Island   
Chapter 2-The Morning After**

  
  
Sakura felt warm sunshine on her face.She rubbed her eyes sleepily.Anytime now her big brother Touya would kick open the door now and announce breakfast.   
  
She reached out for her alarm clock to see what time it is already but to her surprise,she was able to touch a human nose!She turned to her side and found herself just an inch away from Li Syaoran's slumbering face!   
  
She quickly sat up,only to discover his arms encircling her waist.She gently removed them,hearing the boy mumble a vague"Don't!" and holding her tighter.   
  
She sighed before shoving him."C'mon,Li-kun!Wake up and get out of my bed!"   
  
He slowly woke up.He sat up,rubbing his eyes sleepily."What's the big idea,waking me up this early?"   
  
"What are you doing in my bed?"demanded Sakura.   
  
"Your bed?!This is my bed!You should be the one to get out of my-"His words trailed off.He looked around.   
  
"Uh,Sakura,we're not in our bedrooms.Not in anyone's bedroom for that matter."   
  
"What do you me-huh?!"Sakura gasped.A crystal blue sea was facing the both of them while behind are trees and plants of all kinds.They're lying on a bed alright-a bed of sand.   
  
She slapped her forehead."Now i remember!The big waves,our classmates'voices,the storm.."..and the strong,assuring arms of my savior!Sakura finished in her mind,stealing a glance at Syaoran who was quietly looking at the tranquil sea. "It's good that the storm is over."He remarked quietly. "But it can't be!How could it dissipate in only a few hours?"reasoned Sakura. "The currents may have brought us farther than we think."he guessed.   
  
"I don't think there's a bus passing this way..I wonder what we should do to kill time."said Sakura aloud.   
  
"First,let's explore the area to find some food."Li decided,walking to the direction of the woods.   
  
"Won't we get lost?"asked Sakura as they went deeper into the forest.   
  
"As long as we could still hear the waves,we won't be."he replied.   
  
"Won't we get..eaten?"asked Sakura nervously.   
  
"By what?A grasshopper?"Li asked back sarcastically.   
  
Sakura ignored his remark."By wild animals or cannibals,Li-kun."   
  
He frowned."Now that you've mentioned it,I kinda remembered what Yamazaki told me about man-eaters that live in isolated islands.He says they perform rituals,including human sacrifice.The cannibals begin their ceremony by boiling the victim alive,next they skin-"   
  
"ENOUGH!"screeched Sakura."Stop scaring me with your silly stories,Syaoran!"She stomped away from him.   
  
"Sakura,you might get lost."   
  
"It's better than listening to your scary stories!"   
  
"Sakura,remember those nasty cannibals?"he called out.The lass paused.   
  
"Well?"A small smile was playing on his lips.   
  
She marched back to his side grumpily.   
  
They later passed by a bunch of fruit bearing trees.   
  
"I'll climb the tree,Syaoran."said Sakura while rubbing her hands together.   
  
"Oh no,you don't!"He crossed his arms over his chest."This is my job!"   
  
"Says who?"Sakura angrily demanded,putting her hands on her hips.She ran to the tree and began climbing.Minutes later,she reached the top.   
  
"Sa-ku-ra!Get down from there!"Li angrily called out.   
  
She stuck her tounge out."Don't worry,Li-kun.I can do this!"She reached for the fruits and threw them below.   
  
Li caught all of them with ease."Sakura,be careful!"   
  
She made a v-sign with her hand."Nothing to worry about!Everything's going a-okaaay!!"The branch she's stepping on gave way.She fell down helplessly.   
  
Seconds later she landed on something that didn't feel like a ground.She looked up and saw Syaoran's face with concern written all over his face.He saved her again,this time by catching her!   
  
"S-Sakura,"he murmured.   
  
Her heart raced for some reason she can't figure out.Maybe in the way he uttered her name with such tenderness and concern?Or the way his strong arms held her again?Maybe it's the strange twinkle in his eye?   
  
"Y-Yeah?"Sakura choked out.   
  
"You're gaining weight.Maybe you should go on a diet."he suggested.   
  
"D-DIET?!"   
  


* * *

******************************************************   
CHAPTER 3 PREVIEW   
SUNSET AND THE SEA- Syaoran touched his swollen cheek Sakura slapped hours ago.He didn't know why she suddenly hit him.Thediet thing maybe. He went back to work,finishing the bonfire.It's going to get dark and cold soon so he's making it thisearly. He let out a sigh."How long do we have to stay here?"he wondered. 


	3. Sunset and the Sea

**Sakura, Syaoran, and the Nowhere Island   
Chapter 3-Sunset and the Sea**   
Syaoran touched his swollen cheek Sakura slapped hours ago.He didn't know why she suddenly hit him.The diet thing maybe.   
  
He went back to work,finishing the bonfire.It's going to get dark and cold soon so he's making it this early.   
  
He let out a sigh."How long do we have to stay here?"he wondered.   
  
He glanced at Sakura who's playing with the waves.The wind was playing with her hair,the sunset colors were emphasizing her emerald eyes and the unceasing waves were kissing her dainty feet.   
  
A masterpiece.The only word he knows that fit the beauty such as Sakura's.   
  
Sakura suddenly tripped.When she rose,sand was all over her face.   
  
Syaoran laughed.Sakura will always be Sakura.His sweet,playful Sakura.He just wished he has the guts to announce to the world that he had already branded this girl as his.   
  
Sakura looked insulted.Her eyes turned misty before burying her face on her hands as her shoulders shook.   
  
"Uh-oh."He stood up and ran towards her.He knelt down beside her."H-Hey,I'm sorry!I didn't mean to lau-"   
  
Sakura looked up,giggling.She suddenly pulled him with her to the water.   
  
"What the-"Li sputtered after he surfaced again with Sakura.   
  
"That's what you get for teasing me about my weight."Sakura replied,her eyes dancing with delight.   
  
"I thought it was because I laughed at you when you tripped."He said,amused.   
  
"You already said sorry.I accept your apology."she pointed out.   
  
They both got out of the water.They took their clothes off,leaving only their swimming attire.   
  
Syaoran prepared their dinner:roasted fish.Unfortunately,Sakura wasn't too eager to eat.   
  
"But those fishes ate worms!I can't possibly digest those disgusting creatures!"she complained.   
  
"I cleaned the fish,Sakura."he replied patiently.   
  
"Syaoran,I'd rather starve to death than eat worms!"Sakura said flatly.   
  
He rolled his eyes."Fine!Then don't eat!"   
  
"I will!I mean,I will not..er,never mind."She tucked herself.The last food she ate was 10 hours ago.She didn't notice her hunger then because she was too busy playing.   
  
She stood up weakly."I'm going to get some fruits,Li-kun."   
  
His forehead creased."No!"   
  
"B-But.." "The place we went to awhile ago is too dangerous at night!Wild animals are all over the place!It is best you stay here with me by the fire because they are afraid of it."he explained firmly.   
  
She sat down again."Ok."Her stomach grumbled.   
  
Li sighed."Ok,I'll catch you a fish without a bait."He brought out a swiss knife from his pants before diving to the icy waves.   
  
Sakura immediately felt a pang of guilt and worry.Eveyone knows that the sea is unpredictable at night yet he went in there just for her!   
  
"Syaoran,come back here!I-I'm willing to eat the food you cooked..so come back already!I can eat it,really!Syaoran!!"she called.   
  
He didn't seem to hear her because no head appeared out of the water.She repeated her call,but to no avail.   
  
"Did he drown?"Her mind became terrified.   
*******************************************************  
**CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW**   
2 HEARTS BETWEEN THE HEAVENS AND THE SEA   
  
"No that's impossible!Li-kun will never leave me!"she said to herself,but her eyes welled up with tears. Right?*****   
  
FOR COMMENTS,VIOLENT REACTIONS OR SUGGESTIONSM,E-MAILTHE AUTHOR AT: sheilaym@yahoo.com 


	4. Hearts Between the Heaven and the Sea

**Sakura, Syaoran, and the Nowhere Island   
Chapter 4- 2 Hearts between the Heavens and the Sea**

"No that's impossible!Li-kun will never leave me!"she said to herself,but her eyes welled up with tears. Right?   
  
"Li-kun,if you don't come out right now,I'll cry.You heard me?"she called out.   
  
At that instant,Li appeared out of the water holding a sparkling piece of coral."Can't you take a joke,Sakura?"He asked gently with a smile.Sakura is concerned about him after all! She smiled,obviously releived that he was safe."Shut up!"   
  
They soon got out of the water.   
  
"So how does it tastes,Sakura?"asked Li as she bit on the fish.   
  
"It's ok."Sakura suddenly choked"M-Must have..water!"She ran towards the ocean but Li held her back.   
  
"Here,drink this."Li handed her a coconut cask with lots of milk.   
  
Sakura drank it straight.She turned her puzzled eyes to him."Why can't I drink the water in the sea?"   
  
"Because you'll get dehydrated faster.I don't want you to run out of body fluids when we are not sure how long do we have to stay here."he explained.   
  
"Oh."Sakura laughed."You are so smart!I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be trapped in an isolated island than with you!"   
  
He paused,weighing whether it's a compliment or an insult.He shrugged."Me too,I guess."   
  
Soon she finished her dinner.She faced the sea quietly,lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Lucky guy."muttered Li.  
  
She turned around,puzzled."Pardon?"   
  
"The one you're thinking of awhile ago is lucky.Here we are,miles away from home but it's still him that's on your mind."I sure do envy this guy."added Li quietly in his mind.   
  
"I guess this is the first time you praised my brother."she replied with a smile.   
  
"Touya?!Oh."Li shook his head.At least it wasn't London Boy she was thinking about!   
  
She sighed."I'm sure he's really worried about me..just like our classmates and Ms.Mizuki.Yuki and Tomoyo are probably worried about me too."A tear escaped from her eye."I wanna go home."   
  
Syaoran felt his heart broke.He wiped her tear with the back of his hand."If you don't stop crying,another person will get worried about you."   
  
She looked up. "Hiragizawa-kun?"   
  
He rolled his eyes."No.Someone much moregood-looking."   
  
Her face turned serious."Now who could be much cuter than Hiragizawa-kun?"   
  
Li smiled."Me."   
  
To his utter dismay,Sakura doubled over with laughter.For a few minutes,her delighted laughter echoed throughout the whole place.Li looked away,wishing the waves would crash on him right now and swallow him whole.How humiliating!   
  
Sakura brushed tears of laughter away from hereyes. "Man,Syaoran-kun! That's REALLY a good one!"   
  
"Yeah,yeah!"He was irritated.But not THAT much.He loves her too much to even dwell on that thought.   
  
"Uh,Syaoran.."began Sakura,her voice suddenlytensed. He glanced at her."Hmm?"   
  
"T-Thank you for cheering me up.Thanks as well for the advice,for saving me everytime..for not leaving my side all throughout our adventure here.Thank you for your kindness,"said Sakura.   
  
He smiled."Welcome."He shyly brought out the coral he got underwater awhile ago."Here."   
  
"Huh?What am I supposed to do with that?"Sakura looked at the object as if it was a specimen brought back from a space mission to Jupiter.   
  
He let out a sigh.Sometimes,Sakura can be so dense! "I'm giving it to you as a gift."he replied.   
  
"Wow!"Sakura's eyes lighted up."It's so beautiful!"She took the coral and looked at him."But not as beautiful as your heart."   
  
Li blushed."Whatever."   
  
Sakura yawned."I'm sleepy."   
  
"Go ahead.I'll guide the bonfire."said Syaoran.   
  
She sat down on the log beside him."No.I'd rather stay with you.When I"m with you,I feel much safer."She placed her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Oh."was his only reply.   
  
Soon he heard Sakura's soft snore,indicating her deep sleep.He slowly turned around to face her.   
  
He reached out for her and traced the outline of her face with the index of his finger.Oh how he loves this girl!If only he could summon his courage..if only he had the guts.."I love you,sakura."he whispered.   
  
Suddenly Sakura's body moved.Li's heart hammered wildly."Oh my god!Did she hear me?"his mind screamed.   
  
"So..cold.."She snuggled closer to his chest."Now it's warm.Please don't let me go."   
  
"Uh ok."He embraced her tighter,enjoying the moment."This feels nice."he thought.   
  
"We really should get trapped on far-away islands more often."   
******************************************************   
**CHAPTER 5 PREVIEW:THE NEXT DAY **   
What's in store for Sakura and Syaoran the next day?Find out on the next chapter!  
  
FOR COMMENTS,VIOLENT REACTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS,e-mail me at: sheilaym@yahoo.com 


	5. The Next Morning

**Sakura, Syaoran, and the Nowhere Island   
Chapter 5- The Next Day**

Only to wake up a few hours later when he heard his name being called along with Sakura's.   
  
He slowly woke her up."We're going home."he whispered.   
  
She stretched lazily."Already?"   
  
He laughed softly.He helped her up and ran towards the source of the voices.   
  
"I'm sure Sakura's ok..I can feel it!"insisted Tomoyo,crying.   
  
"Please,Tomoyo.Take your rest now.You haven't slept a wink since last night."Eriol gently pleaded.   
  
"I-I can't.Not when I know Sakura is..Sakura is.."she burst into tears again.   
  
Touya looked grimly at Kaho.The teacher looked at Eriol before glancing away.   
  
"Here we are!"Sakura shouted,to everyone's utter surprise.   
  
"Sakura!!"Tomoyo ran happily towards her best friend.They hugged each other joyfully.   
  
"Hey there,brat!It's good the island of Alta Vista survived you."teased Touya.   
  
"Big brother!"She jumped to her brother's arms."I thought I'll never see you again!"   
  
He messed her hair."Silly girl!We're siblings,remember?We're stuck with each other,no matter what."He hugged his precious sister tightly.   
  
On the corner of his eye he saw Syaoran watching them quietly.He stood up."What's the matter,Li Syaoran?Want a hug too?"   
  
"No,I want you to disappear."he said,facing him eye-to-eye.   
  
"Big brother,Li-kun was the one who took care of me through the whole ordeal!" informed Sakura.   
  
"Is that so?"He walked in front of the boy.Li faced him squarely.   
  
To everyone's amazement,Touya held out his hand to Syaoran."Thanks for taking care of my princess."   
  
Li accepted his hand."No problem,Sir."He looked at the others."How did you find us?"   
  
"You're just kilometers away from the island you were supposed to visit."explained Eriol.   
  
Kaho kneeled infront of Sakura."I'm sorry if our rescue came a bit too late.The storm was too strong and it was dangerous for any kind of transportation to face the storm-"   
  
"If our island is that near to where we are,how come our weather is beautiful and yours wasn't?"asked the emerald-eyed girl.   
  
"That is strange."whispered Tomoyo,suddenly turning to Eriol.She caught a mysterious smile on his lips.She suddenly felt a shiver.   
  
Eriol looked back at her,smiling.But Tomoyo was sure it wasn't genuine.She averted her gaze.   
  
"Oh well,at least we're all safe and sound!Let's all head inside the boat and eat!"invited Yukito,wrapping a brotherly arm around Sakura.   
  
Obviously,Syaoran didn't see it that way. "I'll just gather my things!"he said,his voice a bit too loud.He went back to the log they slept in last night.As he was gathering his things,somebody handed him a towel.He looked up and saw a smiling Sakura holding the coral he gave her last night.   
  
"T-Thanks."He wiped his sweat with the towel."Who's towel is this?"he asked casually,but deep inside he knew the answer."Sakyura shared me her towel!She does care about me!"his mind cried joyfully.   
  
"It's Eriol's."she replied.   
  
Tons of brick seemed to fall on him.Eriol?!Argh!   
  
She frowned."You're not wiping your body thoroughly.Let me help."She put down the coral and forced him to sit down the log.She rubbed his back gently."There!"   
  
Li smiled.When you come right down to it,it doesn't matter if the towel belonged to Eriol,Touya or even stuffed animal for that matter.As long as it was Sakura's skin cells rubbing his back. He let out a sigh of contentment.   
  


**THE END**

**************************************************  
AGAIN,THE UNKILLABLE STATEMENT: FOR COMMENTS,SUGGESTIONS AND VIOLENT REACTIONS,e-mail me at: sheilaym@yahoo.com 


End file.
